Speaking
by ABundridge
Summary: After Aya moves to Konoha, how will her past affect her new found friends Naruto and Kakashi? How will her friends respond to what they learn? Will love blossom? Currently on hiatus.
1. Huãnyíng Nǐ Huílái

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

-Author's notes-

Pronouncing:

Aya- Eye yah

Mai- May

-Spoiler Alert: I don't want to spoil anything for anyone who follows the dubbed anime so be warned that this story will contain minimal references past what is currently dubbed. This story takes place at the beginning of season 4 of the current anime. I will most likely make references to what missions they are going on in relation to the anime, but I'll try to be vague about the details so as not to spoil too much.-

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Oomph…<p>

Aya had been hurrying along trying to find her new apartment with an armload of her things when she had apparently ran into something that knocked her to her butt.

_What on Earth did I run into? The dirt sure is hard around here. Now my butt hurts. Come to think of it though, the pain has subsided quite a bit. Maybe it has something to do with whatever I ran into?_

Suddenly, Aya realized that there was someone still standing in front of her and apparently ignoring her. She looked up to see a man with spiked silvery hair, leaning against a rock immersed in a book.

_How rude, just standing there ignoring me! Well, I suppose I wanted freedom and a taste of the real world. _

"Excuse me…excuse me?" (insert typical Kakashi look)

Looking up, Aya noticed that the man was now expectantly looking at her in what seemed like a nonchalant fashion, yet she could see that he was somewhat concerned with her current status on the ground. Then remembering her things, Aya looked around at the display of her personal items strewn about the ground and then back at the man who had started speaking again.

"Are you alright? You have been sitting there now for a few minutes and though you don't appear to be hurt, you haven't made any attempts at getting up."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just needed a moment to catch my bearings. I just arrived here this morning and I'm not used to being in an area with so much developed chakra."

_Hopefully, he will find that answer satisfactory and I will come out of this mess looking like I at least have some sense. _

_Hmmm. This woman must be especially sensitive to chakra to have been so overwhelmed._

"Here, let me give you a hand getting on your feet and then I can help you with your things."

"Thank you." As Aya grasped this strange man's hand a complete sense of peace and calm came over her and she gasped at the sensation. "Oh...my."

"Is there something wrong?" Then as soon as this man let go of her hand the feeling of euphoria was gone.

"No. Sorry about that. I just got this feeling that I can't remember ever having in a long time." _How strange. I think during those moments when he helped me up, all the pain was gone. Maybe this is the place I've been looking for, for so long. Maybe this man…_

Then realizing that this man was again looking at her while she was off contemplating, Aya turned to address this possible new friend with a slight blush on her face. "Sorry, I have a tendency to space off sometimes. Oh, let me introduce myself also. My name is Aya-Mai. I left my home country of Xing and have been traveling for a while now in search of a new place to call home."

"Oh, really? It's nice to meet you, Aya-san. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I welcome you on behalf of Konoha. Xing is an extremely long way from here and I'm surprised that you traveled here by yourself. There is a lot of hostile ground between here and the edge of the Five Great Shinobi Nations."

"Well Kakashi-san, I may not look like much but I am apparently able enough to take care of myself that I made it here. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, yes Aya-san it seems that you must be fairly skilled to cross the terrain between here and Xing by yourself." _Not being from here though, I wonder what she is skilled in?_

"While I do not consider myself as skilled as a Shinobi, I am able enough to stay out of harms way at least." Then looking down Aya realized that this time she literally walked right into a situation that ended with her butt being sore. "Well, most of the time anyway."

"Let's get this stuff of yours picked up and then I will help you get it to your new apartment…if you would like?"

"Oh, that would be so nice of you Kakashi-san. I could really use some help finding my apartment, actually. Every town has such a different layout that it is so easy for me to get turned around."

"I can understand that. Especially being unfamiliar with the area can make it difficult to get your sense of direction." With that said they picked up Aya's belongings and after telling Kakashi where her new apartment was, they started off in that direction. Along the way they started talking again.

"Konoha seems like a very nice place. The few people I have spoken with have been exceptionally nice and helpful today, though no one else has ever offered to help me out after I ran into them. I am sorry about that. I couldn't see where I was going and I suppose I am glad that I ran into you and not that large rock you were leaning up against."

_So it sounds like she runs into people often._ "Yes, you would have been quite a mess after that. So, what is it that brings you to settle here in the Hidden Leaf?"

"Well, when I was younger I heard stories of the great Shinobi of this land and had aspired to be one as well. My parents refused such a life for me and had decided that I would travel the lands learning about many different cultures and such. They had hoped at one time to marry me off to one of the Emperor's sons. They had planned to have me taught in such a way that I could be beneficial to my future husband."

"It sounds like they had quite the life planned out for you."

"Yes, and unfortunately for them during my time traveling and learning, I became aware of others freedom and opportunity to have dreams and ambitions of their own. With that and the occurrence of some ill-fated events, their dreams came crashing down and I started living to achieve my own goals and objectives."

"Which has led you here, right?"

"Well…yes. After several years of tutelage under several sensei, I feel I have learned all I can in regards to what they can teach and now I just have to find where to best use the knowledge I have gained and what new knowledge I can seek."

_Wow! He really seems interested in everything that I've told him. I hope I'm not babbling on like an idiot though. _

"Aya-san, your apartment is right up here. Is this all of your stuff or do you have more somewhere? I can go get it for you if you would like?"

"Oh, well I do have a cart of my possessions sitting by the front gates but now that I know where I'm going, I can finish up moving my things. Thank you so much, Kakashi-san. I will have to come up with some way to repay you for your kindness. I would love to stay and talk with you some more, but I have quite a few things and I would like to get settled as quickly as possible."

"No problem then Aya-san. I needed to get going anyway. My team is at the training grounds waiting for me. I will see you around sometime after you get settled in, alright?" With that said Kakashi set Aya's belongings down by the door and started off towards the training area.

"If we don't run into each other, I will track you down after I decide how to repay your generosity." With that Aya turned away and went into her apartment. All of a sudden, an excruciating pain ripped through Aya's body. She let out a moan before everything went black and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p>-Okay. I hope everyone liked this introductory chapter. I know it's a lot of talking and I figure most of the story will be. Aya has quite a past and her talking is the only way I've come up with for others to find out about it. This story is mainly Naruto based with some Fullmetal Alchemist and maybe some Bleach thrown in there. I highly recommend watching these if you haven't already. I probably won't mix characters, just some of my favorite perks that make each of them interesting. Just to keep things from getting too confusing I'm going to make it so that chakra, reiryoku and whatever force is used to create alchemy is all the same thing with different names because it is utilized in different ways.<p>

Chakra- it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience.

Reiryoku- is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user; it is what reiatsu is comprised of; Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts.

Alchemy- is the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy (which I would compare to the use of senjutsu chakra)

Here is the link to a pic of Aya: .com/#/d4thhm7

Here is the link of the pic of what I imagine the world looks like in my story: .com/art/Speaking-World-Map-291115981?

_**Next Time: –Naruto bumps into someone on his way home and learns a few new things.-**_


	2. Cooking 101

_One week later…._

"Sakura… behind you!" As said girl turned around she pushed chakra into her hand and prepared to hit the oncoming attacker head on. Seeing that the lion-like creature continued to come straight at her, Sakura steadied herself so that she could put the full force of her body behind the punch. When her fist connected with the creature it exploded in a shower of black ink that covered her self and the surrounding area. After looking over her ink covered clothes in irritation, she turned to see how Naruto was doing against the other creatures that Sai had drawn for their training.

Naruto had gotten very annoyed with Sai's constant barrage of ink creatures. He finally decided to create a group of shadow clones to get ahead of Sai and finish up training for the day.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _There, now that lazy ass can't hide behind his drawings._

Naruto decided that 50 clones would be enough to finish off the creatures so he could go and hopefully get Sai's attention to let him know they were ready to stop. He left his clones to take care of the creatures, while he searched for Sai. Within a few minutes Naruto found Sai atop a tree drawing vigorously and watched as the creatures jumped from the page to continue the onslaught.

"Hey, Sai! Sakura-chan and I are done training. You can lay off the creatures now."

"Really? It's fairly early to end our training session, isn't it?" (insert Naruto twitch)

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei said he needed to talk to us now."

"Alright then, let's get back to the grounds and see what Kakashi-sensei has to tell us before we leave."

With that said the two jumped down from the tree and went over to where Kakashi and Sakura were waiting for them.

"Alright guys, we will take a break for a few days to rest up before the next mission. It looks like Naruto and Sai have fully recovered from their injuries. I have to go report to the Hokage about information I received during my last mission."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I thought that maybe we could all go out to eat after you get back from seeing the Hokage? We haven't had much time together since you've been gone and the guys have been in the hospital."

"Sorry Sakura. I already have plans after I get done." (insert Sakura's slightly crestfallen look) _Don't look at Sakura, don't look at Sakura. I've already promised to be somewhere else._

"Kakashi-sensei, are you going on a date?" Everyone looks expectantly at Kakashi.

"No, Naruto. I am however, going over to a friend's house tonight and I told her I would bring something." _Great now they are all going to think that I'm avoiding them to go on a date._

"Hmmm? So you are going over to a woman's house to eat; you are bringing something and it's not a date. Okay Kakashi-sensei, but I think someone is in denial."

_Well Sakura, I'm glad you had the nerve to say it out loud. (Thought by both Naruto and Sai)_

"Naruto, we need to start the next step of your training…so meet me here tomorrow morning and we'll get started."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei!"

-This is the training that takes place at the beginning of season 4, so now those of you who know what I'm talking about have an idea of what's going on.-

* * *

><p>Afterward, the four of them split up to make their way back to where they needed to go. Naruto decided to have ramen for dinner, so he started off toward Ichiraku's. As he was walking along thinking about how excited he was to begin training again with Kakashi-sensei, he turned the corner and noticed a small woman coming in his direction only a second before she crashed into him.<p>

Oomph…

_Oh, good grief. It seems like a week can't go by without me ending up on the ground. What a mess I have made of all the stuff I bought. I'm going to be late with dinner if I don't hurry up. _Aya then looked up and noticed a young man with bright yellow hair and striking blue eyes looking at her.

"Excuse me…excuse me, miss?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for running into you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I saw you a second before we hit so I had a chance to brace myself."

"I'm still sorry. I was in such a hurry to get home. Things were running late today so I was trying to make up for lost time. I'm going to be so late getting dinner done. I'm already being a bad hostess and he hasn't even arrived at my house yet." Naruto helped Aya get to her feet and they moved out of the way to continue talking.

"Are you having someone over to your house for dinner?"

"Yes…I am." _Wow, this kid is pretty forward. I wonder if all the kids around here are like that._

"I'm on my way to Ichiraku Ramen to get a few bowls of ramen before I go home tonight."

"Isn't there someone at home waiting for you with dinner?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head before continuing. "Oh…no. My parents are gone and I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. I just got done training with my team so I wanted to get something to eat and get home before it gets too late. I have to get up early tomorrow for some special training."

"Really? So you are a Shinobi? (insert skeptical look) You seem very young to be doing such dangerous work (insert Naruto's irritated look)….oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Aya-Mai."

"It's…nice to meet you, Aya-san. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." (insert still skeptical and wondering of this person's sanity look) _She went from apologizing to questioning to apologizing again._

"Well Naruto-san, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I've got plenty of food and I'm pretty sure I can fix anything you would like."

"Really, it's not big deal. I'm used to being by myself." Naruto put his hands up and started slowly backing away.

"Nonsense (insert end of argument look). I will make you the best ramen you have ever had. It's the least I can do for trying to run you over. Now if you could give me a hand with these, please." Aya started picking up her discarded goods while Naruto continued talking.

"So do you have friends over a lot?"

Aya paused in her work to respond. "Well actually, this is the first time I've invited someone over for dinner, since I moved here anyway. I decided that cooking would be a good way to show my thanks for all the help I've got since I moved here."

"Oh, so you aren't from Konoha?" Naruto then helped Aya pick up the rest of her things and offered to carry them to her apartment.

"No, I traveled here from a country called Xing. It is quite a ways away. I've actually only been here for about a week, but everyone has been so nice that it already feels like home. "

"Hmmm. So this friend of yours has been a lot of help to you. That's great! I didn't really expect most of the people here to be so friendly to someone from the outside."

"Yes, not everyone is as nice as he is, but he makes up for the rest. He is so easy to talk to that I find myself chattering on about anything and everything with him. I'm sure he is absolutely sick of hearing my voice. Tonight I'm going to spend more time trying to ask him questions about Konoha and himself instead of blathering on about myself."

"Here, let me carry those for you. It will be easier to get to your place if you can see where you are going."

"Oh, thank you so much Naruto-san. It is so easy for me to space off when I'm doing meaningless chores that I lose track of time."

"That's okay. I usually get distracted easily too." Naruto smiled at Aya and she smiled back.

_I guess she is rather short. No wonder she has trouble seeing when she is carrying bags and stuff. _

–Just to make it clear, Aya comes up to around Naruto's nose. So around 5ft 2in.-

* * *

><p>They continued walking for a few minutes until Naruto noticed that the area looked very familiar.<p>

"Well, here is my place."

"Really? I live in the same building. My apartment is up there." Naruto then pointed up to the window of his apartment.

"That's great! Maybe when you aren't busy you can come over for dinner. I'd love the company."

Naruto blushed and went to scratch the back of his head, successfully managing to smack himself in the face with a few of Aya's bags.

"Oh, are you okay Naruto-san?" Aya hid her mouth behind her hand as she tried desperately not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aya could tell he was embarrassed by the slight blush on his face.

"The kitchen is over this way. Just take them in there and set them on the counter. I'm sorry I don't have a TV or anything to keep you busy. I'm not here most of the time so I haven't had the need….hey I know; why don't you help me with dinner?"

"Aya-san, I don't know how to cook…at all." (insert Naruto's horrified thoughts of destroying Aya's kitchen)

"That is all the more reason for you to help me. I can show you a few easy things that you can make."

Naruto reluctantly agreed. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"Great then, what is it you would like to have for dinner tonight?"

"I want a large bowl of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet and maybe some red bean soup* for dessert."

"Oh that sounds good and it's not too difficult to make either. I'll get out the ingredients and then I will explain how to make it alright?"

"Okay sounds good to me." As Naruto turned to get out of Aya's way he noticed there were quite a few differences in their apartments. Aya had a much larger kitchen than Naruto with an adjoined dining area with traditional table and pillows. She also had some interesting tapestries and art hanging on the walls.

"Naruto-san, I've got everything together so you can come back in the kitchen. Here are the noodles, miso, chicken broth, black pepper, butter, chili pepper, sesame seeds, onions, leeks and crushed garlic (Aya pointed to each item as she named it). I even have some naruto rolls* if you want some. You are lucky that I made char siu* a few days ago. I can heat some of it up to add to your ramen once it is finished."

"Wow, I guess I hadn't realized how much stuff goes into making ramen." Naruto stood there in shock at everything in front of him.

"Well, there are lots of different things you can put in it, but these are what I've found make the best tasting."

"Naruto-san the first step is to boil the noodles. That will be easy. While they are cooking you can cut up the onion and leeks how you like them and the naruto rolls if you want some of them too. After you get all that done you can help me with the other dishes I'm making."

"Okay, what else are you cooking for tonight?"

"Well, I'm also going to make salt-broiled saury*, miso soup with eggplant, curry with rice and pickled vegetables and of course something special for dessert from Xing."

"That is a lot of different foods."

"Yes it is. I decided that I would make everyone's favorite dishes tonight in celebration of my first week in Konoha. Okay then Naruto-san. We have our orders and all the ingredients are set out so let's get to work."

With that said the two started working on their dinner and remarkably enough it all went pretty smoothly. Naruto did have to make another batch of noodles after he spilled the first pot on the floor but after that things went fine. The two had gotten so caught up with cooking that they had lost track of time and both jumped when they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh Naruto-san, I hate to ask but could you get the door while I finish up in here? I don't want anything to overcook."

"Sure Aya-san, no problem."

Naruto left the kitchen and went to answer the door. Another knock was heard so Naruto sped up while saying, "Just a minute, I'm coming."

As Naruto opened the door, his jaw almost hit the ground at who he found behind it.

* * *

><p>-I set this chapter a week later to give Aya a chance to get settled in and find out the basics about the country she is now living in. This is her first time in the area so she is fairly new to Shinobi ways. The next chapter will be lots of talking, mainly cause it is the best way for everyone to find out about Aya and for her to find out things about Kakashi and Naruto.-<p>

Red bean soup- a dessert in Japan that is sweet

Char siu- barbecued pork

Naruto rolls- variety of sushi wrapped in cucumber; also as ham and cheese rolled in nori

Salt-broiled saury- broiled fish with radish and soy sauce

Here is the link to a pic of what Naruto's apartment looks like, so you can imagine Aya's: .com/art/Speaking-Naruto-s-Apartment-291119505?

_**Next Time: –Naruto finds out who exactly Aya's guest is and they all learn a little bit about each other.-**_


	3. Itadakimasu

-Following a few moments of stunned silence…-

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi appeared to be as shocked as Naruto before he spoke.

"Naruto? I thought you lived upstairs?"

"Oh, I do. It's just that Aya-san bumped into me earlier and she invited me to dinner to make up for it."

_Seems like I'm not the only person she runs into._

"Naruto-san? Why don't you invite Kakashi-kun inside and I'll get the tea ready?"

"Oh, right. Come on in Kakashi-sensei." Together they walked over to the table and sat down.

"So Naruto, what have you been doing while Aya-san was cooking?"

"Well actually, Aya-san said she is going to teach me how to cook a few things and started tonight by helping me make myself some ramen for dinner."

"Really? That is quite the accomplishment then isn't it?" _So really, she invited him over to make himself dinner._

"Well, I spilled the first pot of noodles, but I got it right the second time. It's really not as hard as I thought it would be and Aya-san said I could come over anytime and she would help me."

"That reminds me Naruto, at my meeting with the Hokage, she said that the next mission could be in the next few days so we will have to spend most of that time training." Aya came into the room then and sat down to serve the tea.

"As long as Granny Tsunade doesn't send us on any lame missions, I'll be good."

"Who is Granny Tsunade?"

"Oh, she is the Godaime Hokage."

"Really? You must be very close to her to call her that."

"Well, I did win this necklace off of her in a bet. Plus I went with Pervy Sage to go get her so she could be Hokage."

"Naruto also has a special way of getting people to believe in him and they tend to become comfortable around him rather quickly."

The statement caused Naruto to blush hard before hissing at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, why did you have to say that?"

"Well, you are extremely brash and most of the time you appear to disregard your knowledge of social boundaries."

Aya watched the exchange between the two and wondered at how long they had been student and teacher. They acted very familiar with each other and it appeared that Naruto only used the honorific because of his respect for Kakashi. The two continued their verbal bantering and it appeared that Kakashi was doing so simply to embarrass Naruto further, until they heard someone laughing. They had completely forgotten about Aya being there and so both turned to her with something akin to a look of horror on their faces.

"We're terribly sorry, Aya-chan. The last few weeks have been very stressful so I guess this is the way we chose to wind down from it."

Aya had been laughing so hard that her eyes had begun to water. She sat there for a few moments collecting her self and wiped the tears from her eyes before she spoke. "No Kakashi-kun, Naruto-san. You two act a lot like family. I remember having arguments like that with my sister when we were younger."

"Kakashi-sensei became my teacher right after I graduated from the academy when I was 12. I've only been back here for a few months though because I was gone training with Pervy Sage for a while. When I got back from training, Sakura and I were put in Team Kakashi. So I guess we have known each other for over 4 years now."

"Yes. They are the first team to ever pass my test. I am rather impressed with the progress that they have made over the past few years. In fact the whole group that graduated that year has a lot of promise. Most of them have some form of kekkei genkai or a Hiden Jutsu that they use."

"Wow. The only thing we have in Xing is alkahestry* which is used mainly for healing and I've been told it is similar to your healing jutsu. I also studied under a sensei in a distant province where reiryoku was used to do techniques called kidõ*, though I was a lot better at the healing arts than bakudõ* or hadõ*."

"From what I understand of jutsu, you use hand seals whereas with kidõ I use incantations. Alkahestry is different in that it requires the drawing of a transmutation circle to do either healing or long distance transmutations, but it also requires extensive knowledge of general matter to work properly."

"Well, that sounds fairly similar to our jutsu really."

While Kakashi nodded and contemplated everything that Aya had just said, Naruto had decided quite a while back that he wasn't going to understand any of it and had went to the kitchen to retrieve dinner. He had just finished setting down the bowls for his ramen when Kakashi and Aya looked at him and realized that they had lost him somewhere in the conversation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto-san. I already forgot that you are more of a hands-on learner. I'll have to show you what I can do one of these days."

_Wow, it looks like Aya has already got Naruto figured out._

"That would be really cool…I think."

"Yes, I would like to see your kidõ and alkahestry also. Though I doubt any of us will ever be in a land where those are used, it would be good practice to know about them and how they work."

"Great! Maybe we could get together sometime soon and have a demonstration exercise. I'd also like to see some of your jutsu's that I've heard so much about….Oh look, the tea has gotten cold. I'll go get some more and you two can start eating, alright?"

Aya heard both Kakashi and Naruto say "Itadakimasu*!" before digging into their food.

"You two have been very busy to have fixed all this food." Kakashi looked around at the food on the table, noticing that none of it was burnt and all looked edible, though he could see some bandages on Naruto's fingers and what looked like a scald spot on his arm. Naruto nodded and looked to Aya as she returned to the room with the tea.

"Well, I thought it was a special occasion with this being our first meal together and I wanted it to be extra special. Making a new friend in Naruto-san has made tonight even more special." Aya looked at Naruto with a large smile on her face, causing him to blush. After eating, Aya got up to retrieve the dessert that she had made earlier in the day. Naruto wondering what it was, tried to see before she got to the table but Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's head and that is where it stayed until Aya was seated again.

"I made some moon cakes in celebration of the Zhongqiujie* Festival. We always have a big celebration, eat lots of food, hang lanterns, eat moon cakes and tell the story of Houyi the Archer and Chang'e the Moon Goddess. I thought if you two wanted we could sit on the roof to eat these and I could tell you the tale?"

-Though I'm not sure what time of year season 4 starts during, it was originally aired starting in August. I'm going to push that back a month and say it is late September/early October so that the holiday fits. This also means that it is right around Naruto's birthday, so Happy 16th Birthday Naruto!-

* * *

><p>"That sounds like a good idea. The moon is full tonight and the weather is nice so let's go."<p>

They all went up on the roof with their moon cakes. Naruto had tea with his while Kakashi and Aya shared the bottle of sake Kakashi had brought.

"Aya-chan, you mentioned something about your sister earlier."

"Oh, yes. My younger sister…poor girl got stuck with my fate when I became unable. My parents hadn't paid much attention to her until then. They decided to train her in being the 'perfect trophy wife' since she hadn't had the extensive training that I did."

"Really? That's too bad. You'll have to tell me more about her sometime when it isn't so late."

"Oh you're right Kakashi-kun. It has gotten quite late and I'm sure you and Naruto-san have important things to do tomorrow."

"We do have to get more serious about our training, but it looks like Naruto has already gotten a start on sleeping tonight." They looked over to where Naruto had been laying and he was all sprawled out asleep.

"I'll wake him up and help him down to the balcony or he is liable to fall off the building. Naruto is not very alert when he first wakes up."

"Really? He is so energetic that I just figured he was a morning person."

"Well one time when I was in the hospital, Naruto camped out in my room so he would be there when I was released because we had planned on training when I got out. So being Naruto, he slept on the other bed in my room. The day I was released, Sakura yelled in his ear and the first thing he did was call her an ugly whore."Aya could tell by the tone of his voice that Kakashi was smiling and having a hard time not laughing about the whole ordeal.

"So I decided it was safer for everyone if I woke him up." Aya laughed and nodded her head before Kakashi went over and woke Naruto up.

Naruto looked up drearily at Kakashi before mumbling, "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing…in my room?...I must have really overslept if you came looking for me. Good thing though… cause Sakura was going to hit me again and I don't think I could have survived another hit, kyuubi or not." With that said Naruto started to doze off again while leaning on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi looked to see if Aya had been listening enough to hear the last thing Naruto said when he noticed she was already down on the balcony. He grabbed Naruto around the waist and jumped down.

"Today must have really took it out of him. It doesn't usually take him long to recover from hard training. Maybe he hadn't recovered as well from the last mission as I had thought."

"Maybe it was just all the excitement from tonight? I figure it has been a long time since either of you have sat down for a home cooked meal here in the village."

"Yeah. (insert Kakashi scratching the back of his head) With neither of us having any family left, home cooked meals are very rare anyway."

"You two definitely deserve it. Especially since you both work so hard to keep the village safe while having no actual family in it to protect. We'll have to make sure to do this again soon."

"Yes…Well Aya-chan, I'm going to get him home so we can both get some rest before we start training tomorrow. It may be a few days before you'll see us again."

"I'll make sure you two get another good meal before you leave on your next mission, alright?"

"Okay Aya-chan. Later." After that, Kakashi left with Naruto and as they got further away, the pain intensified until Aya had to kneel down on the floor. Sweat dripped off her forehead as she tried to focus and will the pain down so she could at least get to bed. Aya managed to make it to the couch before the pain and fatigue became too much and she passed out.

* * *

><p>-Ok, that was a really long talkative chapter. I figure most of the chapters will be like this, with gaps in time and a lot more detail put into a short period, at least for now anyway.-<p>

Alkahestry- operates on the principle that the very earth has a constant flow of chi which is said to flow through its "veins" from the tops of mountains down to the land, nourishing everything it passes and is mainly used for healing and long distance transmutations

KidÕ- includes binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells

BakudÕ- (Binding spells): are a broad category of defensive spells which block or repel attacks or freezes enemies in place

HadÕ- (Destructive spells): refer to offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage

Itadakimasu- means 'I will receive' or 'Let's eat'

Zhongqiujie Festival- Mid-Autumn Festival or Moon Festival celebrated in China in late September or early October.

**_Next Time: - Well, we will get to see in the next chapter how Aya deals during a couple days while the boys are training and maybe find out a little more about her past.-_**


End file.
